Daddy's Little Angel
Daddy's Little Angel is a song from The Little Mermaid (musical) for Ursula and Flotsam and Jetsam. The song introduces the characters to the audience as she formulates her plan of revenge to take over the ocean while giving her own take on the history between her and her brother King Triton, and her jealousy of her older sisters and hunger for attention from her passive father. The song replaced previous Ursula Intro, I Want the Good Times Back. Lyrics Ursula When I was a kid A squirmy little squid I was number seven born of seven little girls Seven little pearls Pretty as could be Perfect to a “T” All except for me! Ugly as a slug Hideous to hug Daddy found me loathsome and disgusting I could tell They all got adored Me I got ignored Plus to ease his guilt a magic shell! Ursula:Used to belong to my papa Poseidon! Full of lethal hexes and spells, my little sea snakes! The perfect gift for a spurned, dangerously unstable child. Most of all daddy loved one sister So feminine, so fresh, so fine I would watch as he hugged and kissed her And I hated her guts from the bottom of mine! Daddy's little angel Daddy's little sweet Such a little frilly thing She was seaweed and spice And everything nice And I dreamed and I schemed That I'd put her on ice! Daddy's little angel How could I compete With a girl so heaven-sent Just one spell from the shell And back to heaven she went! Next what did I do? Daughter number two Throw her in a whirlpool where I left her spinning round Daughters three and four Washed up on the shore Sadly five and six were never found! And it didn't make my father love me! Flotsam and Jetsam Awww! Ursula But it didn't bring me down, oh no! Flotsam and Jetsam No, no! Ursula It was sad Though when dad Caught that very, very lethal flu Flotsam and Jetsam So true! Boo-hoo! Ursula With no sisters in the line above me I inherited the whole damn show Flotsam Was it fun? Ursula Such a ton! So much fun I forgot That my dad also had an additional tot Yes a son Still age one But I figured, "So what!" Till that snot-nosed little baby grew! Flotsam He grew! Ursula And grew! Jetsam And grew! Ursula, Flotsam, & Jetsam He grew Into you know who! Ursula: Triton, a male heir! As soon as he came of age, he stole everything from me! Every ocean! Every lake! Every pond! Every puddle! So, my dear Flotsam and Jetsam, it's time I took revenge. Revenge on what he loves most! Flotsam and Jetsam: Ariel! Ursula So now he has a child, Flotsam A sweet Jetsam And kind of wild! Ursula And she has him wrapped around her flimsy little fin She will be our in She'll be what we use Bait he can't refuse There's no way we'll lose! Flotsam Daddy's little angel Jetsam Daddy's little pet Ursula Daddy's little priceless gem! Flotsam So sassy Jetsam So smart Both The key to his heart Ursula Ruin her as it were, It will tear him apart Ursula, Flotsam, & Jetsam Daddy's little princess She's the one to get Flotsam and Jetsam Now just take it from a pro Ursula Get daddy's little angel, Trust me fellas I know Flotsam and Jetsam Daddy's little angel Ursula Yes indeedy I know Flotsam and Jetsam Daddy's little angel Ursula Trust me fellas I know Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Villain songs Category:Musical songs Category:Group songs